


Connor what the hell are you doing?

by Coran



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Kinky, M/M, dont mind me, its freaky ;))), kinku, kinkuy, made this in like 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coran/pseuds/Coran
Summary: Connor and Hank finally finished up most of their work so now it's time for leisure. Until Connor does this...





	Connor what the hell are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> sperm

          Connor let out a soft sigh, fidgeting with his hands. Hank would soon be home from work. Connor himself had the day off. He sat on the couch and looked down. Hank hadn't been the same since Connor went deviant. Did he hate him now? He sure hoped not. Suddenly the sound of a key in the door made Connor perk up a little. Hank walked in and grumbled. 

 

 

"E."

 

The word fell from Hanks lips.  
  
Connor noticed something "You're.. bleeding." he breathed. He walked over and licced. 

 

  
"Oh yes zaddy connor~~~~~~~~~ more....."

**Author's Note:**

> kudo me this was fantastic and you know it


End file.
